A recent innovation within the field of integrated circuit technology is resistive-switching memory. While much of resistive-switching memory technology is in the development stage, various technological concepts for resistive-switching memory have been demonstrated and are in one or more stages of verification to prove or disprove associated theory(ies). Even so, resistive-switching memory technology promises to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one type of resistive memory that has generated significant interest. RRAM has the potential to be a high density non-volatile information storage technology to further the drive toward increasingly higher density semiconductor-based devices. Generally, RRAM stores information by controllably switching among distinct resistive states. One theoretical example of an RRAM device includes an insulator layer provided between a pair of electrodes. Such a device properly configured can exhibit electrical pulse-induced hysteretic resistance switching effects.